


A Scandal

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, After Sex Horror, Embarrassment Squick, M/M, Ridiculousness, STOP COVERING ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes privacy is important, but it seems that no one thought of that while they were programming the BuddyRoids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Because writing ridiculous Sentai shenanigans is super fun when you have writers block.
> 
> Oops?

They finish in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, the blankets warm around their naked waists and the heavy sound of their breathing filling the air.

". . . I'm just now considering the logistics you must have went through to to program _this_ into your avatar, Sempai."

"Oi, oi, oi, is now really time for that? Enjoy the after glow a little, yeah?" He flops back against the headboard. "And what do you take me for, of _course_ I programmed sex into it, I believe my exact words were--"

"WELL, I WOULDN'T WANT TO GO HOME SAD AND EMPTY HANDED IF A HOT BABE ASKED ME OUT, NOW WOULD I."

Ryuuji screamed. It was an entirely manly thing, made of bullets and swords and other manly things and the pillow exploded into a wild swirl of feathers when he smacked J hard enough to send him crashing into the wall. The plaster cracked and caved and Ryuuji stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is everything alright in h--"

Hirumo slammed open the door, took one look inside the room and froze, one foot in the air and hand still raised.

"Onii-chan, are you, oh oh oh my god."

Ryuuji scrambled to drag the blanket up over him, snarling in uncharacteristic panic at Hiromu, and Youko, who was crouched and peering out from around Hiromu's frozen body.

" _Don't look_ ," he hisses at them both. "And why are you frozen there's nothing here for you to be frozen about!"

"I don't-- know-- there was just-- this-- squawk-- and-- the feathers-- and it's all-- so-- familiar." As he spoke, his raised leg slowly hit the ground and Ryuuji glared at both him and Youko, who was sneaking around him. She was averting her eyes with one hand placed over them, but she kept sliding her fingers open and sneaking peeks when she thought he wasn't looking. She was biting her lip. Ryuuji gave her a scandalized look and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I'll just, I'll just, take them and we'll get out of your hair, okay oniichan," she said in the most placating voice she could manage as she grabbed a bewildered J by the horn and dragged him out, snagging the back of Hiromu's shirt in passing, tilting her head in one last, unsubtle and completely inappropriate glance as she shuffled them all out.

The door shut behind them with a snick.

"Oh my god," Ryuuji said, sinking down with a hand over his flaming face. "Why would she-- why would they-- Oh my _god_."

By this point, Jin was laughing so hard he was in danger of passing out, face turning red and the only sounds coming from him a series choked, useless wheezes. He hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and blankets when Ryuuji kicked him off the bed.


End file.
